


Will i see you again?

by Ichigobear



Category: Tsuritama.
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Tsuritama - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigobear/pseuds/Ichigobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki had missed haru so much after he left enoshima, and couldnt stop thinking about him.What happens when yuki goes to the ocean and sees a yellow fish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yuki POV  
I know this might sound a bit strange but...I've been constantly thinking about someone lately...I don't know why. Suddenly, I got out of my daze when it was time to go home. I talked with Natsuki for a bit but then I had forgotten that I needed to go get food for dinner tonight.So I started walking to the market but then I stopped because....

I saw the ocean that we used to go fishing at..I remember haru acting like an idiot when we did that. And that was when I learned howmo to fish. I bended down to the ground just to look at the water for a minute.But then suddenly someone had pushed me in the water.I looked and saw a yellow fish in front of me. It was touching my nose for some reason. But then right before my eyes the fish turned human....

I-it was...Haru...I couldn't believe it. He smiled at me.Was this a dream? He grabbed my hand and we got out of the water. "Yuki!!!" He hugged me real tight. "Get off me." I told him. He stopped hugging me. We sat down and talked alittle. Haru smiled at me. I felt my face heat up and my heart skip a beat. Its been so long.

"I-ive...missed you" I said. There was a sunset now. Haru looked at me. "I've missed you too, yuki" he suddenly grabbed my hand and held it. I had this really warm feeling inside me.... I've felt like this around haru before alot....but I don't know what it is.....


	2. I will see you again..

We have talked for a while and I've realized that I still haven't gone to the market.But for some reason I feel like staying here....Haru had told me about all the things he did when he went back home. I wish he could stay here more...

Haru suddenly layed his head on my shoulder. "Yuki?" "W-what is it??" My face was burning again. "Have you ever felt this feeling before around someone...." "like what?" He got up from my shoulder and grabbed my hand. "Like....this..." I could see that his face was pink. He put my hand on his heart. 

"I.....I..don't know.." "do you have that feeling?" He asked me. "......yeah..." haru clutched his shirt. "Well ill see you tomorrow.I have to go." "Okay. Bye yuki!" He yelled as I walked off. I wish I could say what this feeling is that I have for him but....I'm afraid to say it...that I've always.....

***** 

The next day was on a Saturday so I could do whatever I want. I had woken up a second ago but I just stared at the ceiling. 

I got up to go to the kitchen so I could cook breakfast. "Yuki!" He pounced on me. "Ow! Get off idiot!" "Aww....I'm sorry yuki" he made a pouty face. He acts so much like a kid. "What you doing yuki?" "I'm about to make breakfast." "Ooh" he watched me as I started cooking.

"Done" I gave him a plate "thank you for the food!" We started eating. "What's this yuki?" "An egg" "can I eat it?" "Well....its food" "okay" haru didn't know much things over here. He's lived in the water so much. After I waited for him to finish he told me he was bored.

Then he begged me to go with him somewhere."Fine!" "Yay!" He ran out the door. We started walking to this place that he wanted to go to. "A Library?" "Yep!" He said happily" we went in there and looked at a few things. I wonder why he would want to come here? I guess he was curious. Or mabye it looked interesting.

Haru looked fascinated by this one book. How could you be fascinated In a dictionary?? Then...something happened.


	3. my feelings

Haru POV

Me and yuki went to this place called the library. It was a very nice place and I likes it alot. It made me happy that he took me out to a place with him like this. I looked at some things and they were all amazing to me. There was one that was called Finding Love. I wonder what love was...

I went to yuki. "Hey yuki! What's this one?" Yuki looked at it. I saw his face turn bright red. That usually happened alot. "Well....that book is about love. Do you want it?" "What is love yuki?" "Ummm well lets see! Um its when you have different feelings around one special person." "What type of feelings?" 

"Well, your heart beat is more faster around them, your stomach feels all fluttery inside and sometimes your face heats up. Or you miss that person. You think about them alot and you act more happy and nervous around them more than anyone....." 

I realized...that I've had some of these feelings around yuki....does that mean I...love him? I looked at him and I could feel my heart beating differently. I just smiled and looked in the book after he got it for me. I love...yuki...I like him. I wished I could have known this before. But I was happy to know. I want to learn things about love.

So I can tell yuki that I love him one day... mabye he even loves me. I don't know. He's so nice to me even though he's annoyed by me. But he tries to teach me new things everyday. I go to school with him everyday. I've learned alot of things then. It was all thanks to yuki. 

I wonder how long I can stay here in Enoshima. I want to stay with yuki natsuki and akira. All of my friends... I wonder what coco is doing in this time of day.


	4. love words

Haru POV

The next morning I woke up first. So I went to yuki's room very quietly. I've always liked to see yuki when he's asleep. He doesn't have his usual mad or embarrassed expression, he just looked peaceful...

But...I had this urge to...to get on yuki's bed and lay beside him. I don't know why....I just really wanted to lay close to yuki. Mabye its because I....love him. I turned on yuki's side so I could see his face. I could feel my cheeks burn up. Was this the feeling yuki was talking about? 

I held his hand and closed my eyes for a little. I never wanted this to end. It was so different and peaceful here. I can now see why yuki sometimes doesn't want me around. He likes quiet. I heard a yawn. Then my heart started to beat really fast. I think he's awake now....I heard alittle noise come from him. I still pretended like I was sleeping.

I opened my eyes slightly because it got really quiet again. "W-what are you doing in my bed!" His face was bright red. I laughed alittle. "Well I got scared and wanted to lay with you yuki~" "well get out!!" He pushed me out. I started to laugh. It was funny how he acted. Then I heard the door open and he was looking at me. 

"Ugh! Do you want to go out to the ocean or not!" His face was still red. "Really?! Yay!" "Okay well get ready...". Once we got outside and wennt to the ocean yuki sat on the sand while I played in the water. I thought I saw a smile on yuki's face but I couldn't tell. "Yuki!" I grabbed his hand and jumped in the water. 

We could see different color fishes around us and it was beautiful. Me and yuki swam around a bit. Then I got the craziest idea....what would happen if.....I....told him that I....

******   
once we out of the water we stood there looking at the sky. We talked and talked all-day! Pretty soon the sky looked orange and pretty. A sunset is what its called. I looked at yuki and wondered....would it be okay if I told him? I stood up. "Hey yuki?" "What?" "You said when people are in love with someone...they have different feelings..." 

"Yeah..." "what would you do if.....I had those feelings for....yuki?" He jumped alittle. "I....I...don't....know..." he played with the sand on the ground. "Hehe..." "what's so funny?" "Nothing yuki!" I smiled and turned around. "Yuki stood up and walked beside me. 

"The sunset is pretty isn't it?" "Yuki..." he turned around and I leaned in closer. I've seen people do this alot....its called a kiss... his eyes got big and I closed my eyes. "Well you see.... I love you yuki. I've always had. I love you." I smiled at him.


	5. Please, dont go..

Yuki POV

I....didn't know what to do...haru had just confessed to me..."haru...I..love you too." I saw him smile. I didn't think that...he would have feelings for me. I never thought I would have had feelings for him. He grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead then he let my hand go. Suddenly his face was lit up and happy like it usually was. Something was strange.

"Haru..? Is something wrong?" "No....I forgot...today was the day.." he ran off. "Haru!!" I started to run after him. What was going on? 

*******  
I hugged and puffed when I stopped running. I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked everywhere. And I wouldn't stop until I found him. Then on a board walk I saw him standing there. "Haru!" I ran up to him and grabbed him. "What are you doing?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" 

Haru just smiled weakily. "I....forgot that today was the day...." "what day?" "The day when......I have to go back..." my eyes grew bigger. "H-home..." "yeah.." we've spent this whole year together and now....he has to go back...home. "coco told me I had to come back....I'm sorry I've never told you yuki. I didn't want you to worry.."

"But I don't want you to go back!" Haru smiled alittle. "I know that its really far from this ocean but I can do like I did the last time..I traveled all the way to my home to your ocean were you live yuki..." "but I don't want you to get hurt! Or eaten or something! Please don't go..." it was really dark now.

Fireflies were all around us. "Yuki....I'm sorry...but I have to go." "Wait!" I leaned in to kiss him."please...come back soon.." I felt hot tears come out of my eyes. "Don't cry yuki.." he wiped my tears."come back okay?" "I will yuki  
...don't worry.." he Hugged me and told me his last goodbye "don't worry yuki. Ill always love you no matter what. Sayonara yuki...." he shot himself with

The water gun and disppeared into thin air. I stopped crying for a while. Then I started to walk home. I haven't eaten ever since breakfast. I realized I was hungry. Please come back soon haru.ill always remember what he said.

"Ill always love you yuki..."


End file.
